Until Becoming of Legal Age
by NarcissaBlack989
Summary: At age 2, Voldemort attacked her, parent's home, aiming to kill her baby brother. 17 years later, she awakes to find that her looks have changed and that she is not who she thought she was. Dumbledore tampered with her memories, as well as everyone she loved. When his secret is exposed,Dumbledore shows his truly evil colors and the magical world is thrown into disarray. AU
1. Chapter 1

When Voldemort attacked their home in Godric's Hollow, killing her husband, Lily Potter decided that using a portkey to escape the home was the only way to save her children. She activated the portkey to take her to her maternal aunt and uncle, but before she could get them all away, two things happened at the exact moment. Voldemort barged into the room, the killing curse already off his lips, aimed at Harry, and Hermione uses an extremely powerful, and extremely rare form of an protection spell, uncontrolled, of course. Her spell and Voldemort's collides causing an explosion. Lily is knocked unconscious, Harry receives a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, and Hermione accidentally takes the portkey to her great aunt and uncle. Voldemort's killing curse hits himself and he looses his body. Lily and Harry are found by Dumbledore. Lily informs the old headmaster of everything that had taken place from Voldemort murdering James on the first floor, to Hermione's rare burst of magic, and Voldemort losing his body on the third, only to have the cunning old wizard erase her memory

of the entire wizarding world. Lily awakes days later in Boston Mass., as a 23 year old law student at Harvard University. She spends the next 17 years in Boston, not knowing that she has 2 living children in the UK. After altering Lily's life, Dumbledore goes to Lily's maternal aunt and uncle, Dr. Mary and Dr. Michael Granger, where he finds a wailing 2 year old Hermione being comforted by her the doctors. Dumbledore erases all three of their memories of the Potters, and replaces it with false memories that Hermione was their biological child. Dumbledore then alters Hermione's appearances, changing her long, silky, dark auburn hair, to a bushy tangled mess of brown curls, and her hazel-green eyes into chocolate brown ones. Dumbledore charmed Hermione's appearance to remained concealed "until becoming of legal age in the muggle world, and then all shall go back to normal". What he didn't know was the memory charm he placed on Lily, her aunt and uncle would also come undone at that time as well. What will happen when Lily gets her memory back in the USA, Hermione realizes who she is, Severus realizes Dumbledore tricked him into being his spy, and Harry learns that his mother is very much alive? AU. Dumbledore and Severus lives! Dumbledore bashing. Weasley bashing. Hermione/ Draco pairing. Lily/Severus pairing. Harry/Pansy pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER***

****I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE. I MAKE NO PROFITS FROM THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.****

A/N*** CHAPTER POSTED BEFORE IS THE BACKGROUND STORY. I DID NO WISH TRO WRITE A PROLOGUE EXPLAINING ALL OF THAT AND COULD NOT FIT IT INTO THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY. IU APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CONFUSION.

CHAPTER 1:

Hermione awoke with a start. Her heart was racing. She could not remember the strange dream that she had been dreaming, although she was certain that Voldemort had been in it as well as Harry's mother. How strange. It was December and the final battle in the war had been fought back in May. It was strange indeed that she should dream of Voldemort now, when shew had never faced him head on. As for Harry's mother, she had no idea why dreamt of her at all. She'd never known the woman and had only seen pictures of her. So what had the dream been about? If only she could remember it all, maybe she would understand better.

Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair, and gasped. She ran her hands through her hair again. Her hair was sleek and silky. Not at all the tangled curls she was used to. She shook her head. Her hair swished and swayed easily. What was going on?

Hermione leapt from her four poster bed and raced to the adjoining bathroom of the Head Girl's suite. She looked into the mirror and her heart stopped. That was not her face, she was staring at. She did not have back length dark red, almost brown hair that hung elegantly. She did not have hazel green eyes. Her eyes were brown. She did not have high cheekbones and pale skin. She looked at the body, that was supposed to be hers but was not. She was not shaped like this. She did not have an hour glass figure. Her breast were so much larger. They did not fit into her bra. She was several inches taller. Her backside was much fuller.

"What's happened to me," she wondered aloud. She spent the next hour or so staring at herself before she heard the head boy knock on the door.

"Hermione, I need to use the loo," said Malfoy. "Are you nearly done in there?"

Too shocked and bemused by her appearance Hermione found that she could not respond. With a wave of her wand she unlocked the door that led to Malfoy's room. The door slowly opened.

"Hermione, what's going on? What the-, Hermione?" said Draco, uncertainly.

Hermione turned to face him, only to find his wand aimed at her throat. "Where's Hermione," he asked threateningly.

"It's me, Malfoy." she said quietly. "I don't know whats happened to me."

Draco took a step back but did not lower his wand. He could not help his natural reaction as he finally took in the female's clothing, or lack thereof. Seeing this woman who happened to be smoking hot, clad only in her knickers and bra, a bra that he couldn't help but noticed was too small, he found his body reacting as would any eighteen old male. It didn't help that he found himself dreaming of this certain witch for months now, wishing it was him that she called her man, instead of that cheating weasel. Her looks had changed but her voice had not. It was still her. Hermione. He found his erection growing and he quickly fled the bathroom that they shared.

Hermione turned back to the mirror. She decided that she liked the way she looked. It seemed to fit. She smiled at her reflection. She would not revert her looks back. No matter how or why she'd become this way, she would not change back.

Hermione showered and dressed in her school uniforms. Her skirt was too short. Her blouse was too tight, as were her vest. Sighing, she placed the same enlargement charm that she placed on her under garments on her outer garments. She brushed her beautiful hair to hang about her face. She looked in the mirror.

"Hmm," she thought. "I sort of look like Snape with my hair like this." she brushed her hair in a different style and grabbed her books for today. She had Potions first.

Rushing into the common room she shared with Malfoy, expecting to find Ron awaiting to walk her to breakfast, she was disappointed to find that only Malfoy was present. For the last few months she'd seen a different side of Malfoy. It was obvious to her that he fancied her, or was at least pretending to, but why. Surely the Slytherin Prince had not changed _that_ much. Yes, he had fought with the Order and Dumbledore's Army during the last battle, taking out his own evil father, but to really have developed feelings for her, the mudblood, not likely. She couldn't lie to herself that she didn't find him drop dead gorgeous, especially when he turned his beautiful cool grey eyes on her, piercing her with a fierce, hungry stare.

She shivered. Shaking her head she banished Malfoy's sexy demeanor from her mind, reminding herself that Ron was her boyfriend of nearly two years, and she loved him. True, she did imagine more, back in sixth year when she first noticed her feelings of him. She imagined that Ron would totally sweep her off her feet when he did realize that he had feelings for her as well. She imagined that their kisses to be fierce and full of passion and love. She imagined that they would make hot steamy love when she would cry out his name as she reached her and sleep peacefully in his arms. None of it had happened. Ron was sweet at times. But at other times she wondered if he even noticed her. His kisses were sloppy and rushed leaving her disgusted instead of turned on. If he wasn't begging to bed her, he was begging her to do his homework. He never wanted to spend time with unless he wanted to bed her. She'd yet to lose her virginity to him. It never seemed right, and more often than not, she found herself wondering if there shouldn't be more in there relationship. She found herself lonely and craving for  
>Ron to wrap his long arms around her and hold her tight, comforting her. Kissing her tears away with sweet kisses that ignited something deep within her.<p>

"OI GRANGER," shouted Malfoy, snapping her back to the present. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know Malfoy," she said. "This is how I awoke."

Draco stared at her. Hermione took noticed that he was already dressed in his school uniforms. His hair was brushed neatly and he smelled of expensive cologne. His steel eyes were locked on hers. He looked thoughtful.

"Why would you awake looking like a different person," he asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping to ask Dumbledore after breakfast."

Draco snorted. "You trust that old coot?"

Hermione glared at him. "Of course I do, Malfoy," she spat. "He is the most brilliant wizard I've ever met and he seems to know the answer to everything. In case you've forgotten, you seemed to trust him with you joined our side."

"I trusted that he wanted to be rid of Voldemort more than I wanted," said Draco fiercely. "That does not mean that I trust him as a man."

"Typical paranoid Slytherin," she shot at him.

"Stupid, trusting Gryffindor," he shot back.

"At least I can trust," she yelled at him.

"And look where that have gotten you. In a relationship with a cheating weasel that you love and trust," he spat the word at her like it was a disease. "I thought you were smarter than that.

"Ron is faithful Malfoy, you're just too jealous to see it."

Shocked flashed across his face. Did he not know that she knew of his infatuation with her? It was more than obvious.

"O yea," he snarled. "Then why have he been fucking that idiotic Brown girl and her pathetic friend since the beginning of term."

Hurt. Her heart ached at his words. "Why is it that I'm waiting to walk you to breakfast instead of him? Why is it that I pay more attention to you than he does?" He didn't realized that he had gotten on his feet and was now in her personal space. Their noses was nearly touching. He could smell her. She still smelt the same. Like jasmine, and parchment. He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Why are you with a boy that obviously devalues you, and couldn't have an intelligent conversation with you if his life depended on it. I want to give you the world . I want to debate with you on any and every topic just to see you sprout your knowledge and watch how your eyes get filled with passion as you do it. I want to make love to you and give you nights filled with pleasure not pain. You will never have to cry yourself to sleep with me. You will never wonder if this is it, with me. I love you Hermione. I joined Dumbledore's side so I could prove my love to you. I would do anything for you, if you would only give me the chance. What do I have to do to earn your trust, to earn your heart?"

Hermione's heart was racing. Why couldn't she think straight? Why was she leaning into him. She belonged to Ron. She loved him at yet...

Their lips met. Draco heart soared as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She gasped and he seized the opportunity to deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrestled fiercely. He backed her into the wall and devoured her. He knew that this was the only chance he would get to show her how different it could be, how much she was missing. He wanted her. Only her. He'd wanted her since third year. Since she slapped him. No other witch had ever been so bold with him. No other witch talked to him the way she did. She didn't hold no punches with him. He knew he would get the truth from her whether good or bad. She was the only witch his age that was smarter than him. She was the only witch he knew that was well her. Everything about her was enticing. His crushed had only grew over the years, and it wasn't until he saw her tortured by his own aunt that he realized he was deeply in love with her. He didn't know when he'd fallen but that it was irrevocable, irrational and against everything he was ever taught. He didn't care. This was the woman who would be his wife and who would bare his children. He would go for broke with her he knew. He would sell his soul for her, he knew. He would die for her, he knew. He killed his father...for her. He killed his aunt for her. Who did he have to kill next to make her understand that he would never let somebody get away with hurting her?

She moaned into his mouth. Hehad to pull away tfrom her. He was becoming too aroused. The looked in her eyes told him that she was as well. It couldn't happen. It was way too soon. It would ruin everything. He released the hold he had on her. She was breathing deeply. So was he for that matter. He brushed her cheek again, releshing in the soft feel of her skin. Her cheeks were flushed with desire. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He wanted to kiss her again and again.

"Be mines," he whispered.

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm with R-"

"Goddammit Hermione, he's cheating on you," yelled Draco in frustration. Didn't he already tell her that? Didn't she understand that the weasel wasn't good enough for her?"

"You're just say-"

"I'm not just saying it. I caught him with the Gryffindor Patil and Brown in a classroom just last night. He was performing oral sex on Brown while the Patil girl preformed it on him. They've been doing it since September. That's while I took seventy five points from Gryffindor, putting you all in 3rd for the House Cup."

He saw the hurt on her face. He saw the pain in her eyes. It tore at his soul. He wanted to kill the weasel for being a moron. For chasing rhinestones when he had a diamond. _I guess rhinestones is great_ _for a boy coming from nothing, _he thought. But he was accustomed to the best. He'd always had the best in everything, and he would settle for none other than the best for something so important as his wife, the mother of his children, and his soul-mate. There was only the one. He was staring into her eyes, eyes so different, yet so much the same to the ones that haunted his dreams. How could the idiot hurt her, break her heart, he didn't understand it.

"I will confront him about it," she said suddenly. His face must have looked like he felt because she added quickly. "I owe that much to him, Malfoy. If I was," she pasused. "Yours," she added quietly. "You wouldn't want me to drop you flat, based solely on the words of another bloke. A bloke that wanted me, I should add."

Draco couldn't argue with her reasoning. No he wouldn't want her to drop him on the words of another bloke pining after her. On the other hand, he would never cheat on her. He didn't respond. He knew enough about her to know that she'd made her mind up and would stand by her decision. He loved and respected her too much to not respect her wishes. She would see on her own.

"Come," he said extending his hand. "I will escourt you to the Headmaster's office and then fetch something for you to eat. I'm afraid that you will not have time to do both if you go to breakfast, and you really need to inform the headmaster that your looks have changed."

Hermione took his hand, relieved that he had not continued going on about Ron. He had no idea how confused she was at the moment.

"It's weird isn't it," said Draco. "It's like you had some spell on you to give you bushy wild hair and dark eyes, hiding the way you truly look, but you're muggle-born, so how can that be possible?"

Hermione felt a strange feeling come over her, and she suddenly remembered a piece of the dream she had. Lily, Harry's mother was carrying her in one arm and Harry in the other as she ran down a long hallway. "James is dead," she cried, as she ran. "O God, James is dead. I have to get you two out of here."

She gasped. Draco stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay," he asked, his voice filled with love and concern.

"I think I look like Harry's mother," she said, surprised at how small and weak her voice sounded. "I think she's my mother."

*88888*88888*

Linda Baker sighed under the steaming hot water of the shower, thinking about the big case that she was sure would be settled in court this morning. It was a little past five in the morning, but she wanted to meet with her client before they were due in court at nine.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped the huge fluffy towel around her and walked into the adjoining bedroom. The morning news at daybreak was on, the top story being her case. She smirked as she listened to the anchor describing her as powerful, determined, and intelligent, and how the prosecutor would have to do better to beat her. After dressing in an navy form fitting dress, she turned to the mirror. She added her makeup to bring out the emerald of her eyes, but also her red hair. She wasn't vain, but Linda knew that she was quite attractive and couldn't help but wondered why she never settled down, and maybe started a family. She would be forty years old next month in January, and she didn't so much as own a cat.

She smiled at herself. If she had settled down and started a family, she wouldn't be the highest paid female defense attorney on the entire east coast, would she?

She picked up the remote controller and clicked the television off. Slipping her feet in the matching navy heels, he put her coat on and picked up her briefcase. Might as well get a start on the morning traffic, she thought.

As she headed out her bedroom, Linda's head began to ache tremendously. She dropped her briefcase as she grabbed her head with both hands. It felt like her head was splitting. She screamed in agony as she fell to the floor. Images after images began to painfully fill her mind. She was a little child. An older blonde girl was playing with her, calling her Lily. Linda screamed in agony. She was swinging in the park with the same girl, she watched herself fly into the air. Literally flew. Linda screamed in agony. She was talking to a dark hair little boy. He too was calling her Lily. His name was Severus. He told her that she was a witch and could preform magic. He was telling her of a magical school. Linda screamed in agony. She took a train to the magical school. She was sorted into Gryffindor. Severus was sorted into Slytherin. There was two other houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Linda screamed in agony. She learned magic. Her sister hated her. Severus called her a mudblood. Linda screamed in agony. James Potter. She was married James Potter. Linda screamed in agony. Severus, she was kissing him, she was... O no, she shouldn't. She was married to James. How could she? Linda screamed in agony. She was pregnant. What had she done? Who was the father of her child, her husband or the Death Eater? Death Eaters! Linda screamed in agony. Voldemort! Lily screamed in agony. Voldemort was coming! Lily screamed in agony. James was dead! She had to save Hermione and Harry. Lily screamed in agony. Hermione! Harry! Lily screamed in agony.

Lily laid crying on the floor, her head pounding. She remembered. She remembered everything. Dumbledore had done this to her. Why? Why did he betray her? Where were her children? Hermione and Harry. Hermione would be nineteen now. Harry would be eighteen. They both were finished with school. How was she to find them? She needed to find them. They were grown. Her babies. She'd missed their entire lives, but why? Why had Dumbledore done this? Was he still alive? Was he still the headmaster at Hogwarts? She had to find out. She knew that she would find her children through him.

Shaking, she stood. She would catch the first flight to London. She would go to the Leaky Cauldron and then into Diagon Alley to get herself a new wand. She had no idea what had become of her first one in the last seventeen years. After she'd acquired a new wand she would apparate to Hogsmede and make her way to the castle from there. She did not know what kind of state the wizarding world was in now, but there was one thing she knew for certain, and that was that Albus Dumbledore would pay for his deception, there was no way around it.

***88888*88888***

Albus Dumbledore knew his charms had broken the second they did. He wasn't too worried about Hermione Granger learning her true identity. She was naught but a stupid little girl, but a part of him felt uneasy enough that he crawled out of bed and began thinking about what he should tell the girl. She was intelligent and would surely catch on of he gave her something too far from the truth. But what should he tell her? He pondered long and hard.

A few hours later, just as he heard the knocking on his office door, he decided that he would tell her that she was the illegitimate child of the late Lily Potter and the Potion Master. He would tell her how Lily chose her marriage with James, the potion master's worst enemy over Hermione. He would tell her that her whoring mother changed her appearances to hid her indiscretions. That she favored Harry and did not want Hermione. Maybe that would cause enough strife to break the strong bonds of their friendship. Now that his pet had defeated Voldemort, he did not need the friendship of Miss Granger. Now he could plan his rule over the wizarding world, with Mr. Potter by his side. The idiotic wizarding world would stand by whatever he wanted to, especially if he used Potter as his mouthpiece...

he opened the door, effortlessly hinding the shock at seeing her with the Malfoy boy. My, My, he thought as he gave Hermione a overlook. She has filled out rather nicely. I should see if she feels and taste as good as her mother. He laughed darkly in his mind as he remembered the look of horror on young Lily's face as he took her for himself, before he wiped her mind blank. She was nothing but a mudblood whore, he told himself as he ushered the young teens into his office. But this one, he thought, as he gave Hermione a quick look before taking his seat behind his desk. And Severus' daughter no doubt," he thought as he took in her silk like hair, pale skin, and high cheekbones. "Ah, will be delicious. How can I help you Miss Granger?" he asked gently. He smiled to himself at the surprised look that flew across her face. He loved causing them to believe that he knew everything.

"Sir," she said respectfully, and he couldn't help but picturing her tied to his desk, gagged, as he fucked her hard. "Is Lily Potter my mother?" He laughed internally.

*88888*88888*

It was after crefew, Hermione knew, but she couln't sleep. She had been crying the better part of the day and had fallen asleep sometiime before dinner. Her mother, Lily Potter, the woman she had come to admire for sacrificing her life for tha of her child, had not wanted her and had given her up for adoption . It hurt. It hurt more than she knew shewas capable of hurting. Why? Why? Why? Was all she kept asking herself=. Why? Didn'ty she want me?"

Hermione left her bedroom to find Draco reading in the Common Room.

"Are you alright Hermione," he asked. She nodded.

"I'm just going to go down to the kitchens," she said.

"I'll walk you," offered Draco.

"No it's alright," she said. "I rather walk alone."

Draco nodded and reclaimed his seat, his eyes watching her with concern. Hermione left the room. She was almost in the kitchen when she came across Ron, who looked to be on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron what are you doing out past curfew," she asked. He did not respond but grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

He began peppering her with kisses as so as he closed the door. "You are so hot now, Hermione." he said as he ground his body against hers. He smelt of sex. She tried to push him from her.

"Ron stop," she said firmly.

"come on Hermione," he growled into her ears. I've been waiting on you foeever now. Let me hav you right here, right now."

"No Ron," she yelled as she pushed him from her once more. "I'm not ready yet."

"When are you foing to be ready Hermione, huh. We've dated for almost a year now."

"Two years Ron, you moron."

Ron let out a growl and slammed his fist on the wall. "Goddammit Hermione, how long am I supposed to wait for you? Do you see this?" he asked as undid his trousers and pulled them down. He reached inside his boxers and pulled his penis out. He was rock hard, and seeping with pre-cum. Hermione began to feel fearful. This was not a good situation she had found herself in. it was nearing eleven and eveyone were in their common rooms. No one knew where she was and the kind of situation she found hersellf in.

"Im ready for you," Ron snarled. "And I'm going to have you even if I have to take you."

"Ron what are you saying?" she asked more frightened than she had been during the entire war, more frightened than she had been in her life.

Ron began tugging at her skirt. Hermione began to fight him, which onlyt seemed to arouse her attacker more. He punched her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. Hermione doubled over in pain. Ron took that as his moment.. He violently shoved her to the ground, and began tearing at her clothes. Hermione screamed.

At the next moment, the door burst open and a spell was shot at Ron so fast he didn't have time to even look up. Draco stood in the doorway, his face etched in angry and fury. He lounged at Ron. Kicking and punching the bastard for what he was about to do to Hermione.

He blacked out in his fury, with no other thought inside of him, than killing the scum with his bare hands. He felt soft hands on him. He looked up. It was her.

"That's enough," she whispered. "Let's go back to our common room."

hand and hand they exited the room and silently the walked back towards their common room. Hermione could not believe what had almost happened. She had almost been raped. She would have been raped had it not been for Draco. The turned the corner, passing the statue of the one eye witch that blocked the entranceway to the secret passage into Honeydukes. It moved. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Draco someone is trying to come in the secret passage," she whispered. He pointed his wand at the statue. It opened.

Hermione's heart stopped beating as the intruder made her way in.

She took in the two wands pointed at her and then to the faces belonging to the two teens. She couldn't believe her eyes. She stepped towards the young girl, her smile raident. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"My child," she said as she reached out for Hermione.

It's a trap, Hermione," Draco yelled as Hermione lowered her wand.

"Indeed it is," said a silky voice coming from the darkness behind them. "Because Lily Potter is dead."

Lily's head snapped to the new voice. Her smile faltered. "Severus," she said breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Only You Can Be So Cold

Lily smiled again. She couldn't believe it. Severus Snape was standing feet from her. She could not see his him, but there was no mistaken his voice. Momentarily forgetting about her daughter, she took a step in the direction she'd heard his voice coming from.

"Come out so that I can see you, Sev." She took another step in his direction then stopped. She'd been in a war, she wasn't so foolish as to keep blindly following a voice. She waited, holding her breath. The teens held their breaths as well. Draco was anxious to see if the rumors about his godfather being in love with Potter's mother were true. Hermione did not know what to think or feel. Was this her mother? But he mother was dead, so it couldn't be. She also had not seen Professor Snape all day. Had Dumbledore informed him that he was her father, yet? He told her that he would inform him.

Three extremely long seconds passed before Professor Snape emerged from the niche he was hiding in. His face was as unreadable as ever. Slowly he made his way to where they were gathered, his eyes only on Lily, or whoever she was. Lily's were sparkling with unshed tears. She made to fling herself at Severus but he interrupted the act by seizing her upper arm and pinning her roughly to the nearest wall. Shocked shown itself on Lily's face.

"Who. Are. You," asked Severus slow and deliberately. He had the tip of his wand pressed tightly over her heart.

"It's me, Severus," whispered Lily barely audible for them to hear. "I know it's been many years, but have you actually forgotten me?"

"Lily Potter is dead," he spat harshly. "Now I am not going to ask you again to reveal yourself."

"I am not dead Severus Snape. I had my memories erased. I've been in Boston for the past seventeen years living under the name Linda Baker. I only received my memories this morning. I was painfully reminded of who I was, who I am. I'm here to learn what's become of my children, Hermi-" she broke off, suddenly remembering that her daughter was feet in front of her.

"Hermione," she said. Her eyes now locked on her daughter. She struggled to free herself from Severus' grasp. "Unhand me Severus," she said as she gripped her brand new wand tightly. "I want to see my daughter."

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I am going to let you near my child, you impostor."

Lily froze and turned her gaze back to the man holding her tightly. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"O I have my ways." was the only response she received.

Lily was quiet for a moment. "But it's impossible for you to know," she said. "No one knew. No one except James and I, and we agreed before she was even born that Hermione would take James' name, and she would be raised as a Potter. Who could have told you?"

Severus smirked. "A Snape raised as a Potter eh?" he said. "And how long were the two of you planning to hide this from me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Indefinitely," she said. "James is my husband, Severus. We make decisions together, just the two of us. We needn't your input."

Severus nodded. It felt like she had run a knife through him. "I no longer have doubts," he muttered. "Only you can be so cold. However, I hope you would oblige in divulging something to me that only the real Lily Evans would know."

"Lily Potter, Severus," she corrected. She thought for a moment then looked him in the eyes. "You are the first boy I ever kissed," she said. "We were ten at the time. It was on Valentine's Day, the year nineteen seventy." she paused. "But my parents and sister knew that." She thought again."I lost my virginity to you on my fourteenth birthday. Sirius and James were making fun of you earlier that day and I was comforting you. One thing led to another. I found out I was pregnant about a month or so later and informed you, only you. You stole ingredients from Professor Slughorn and brewed me a potion to get rid of it. You held me all night while I cried after we terminated it. You told me that we were not ready for a baby, and that one day, you would give me another. You promised on your life." She wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "You kept your promise. Now can I please go to her, my, I mean, our daughter?"

Absentmindedly, Severus wrapped his arms around the woman he had a firm grip on. "Lily," he sighed into her hair. "How can this be?"

Lily was the first to pull away. "I'm married, Severus. I will not make the same mistakes twice. James wont be so forgiving this time."

"James Potter is dead." It was Hermione that spoke the words harshly.

Lily tried to control the tears that poured from her eyes at these words. " I know," she cried. "I was hoping that maybe he survived. I never got the chance to check his body. I had to save Hermione and Harry." she broke off in sobs.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand a pulled him to continue walking with her. "Come Draco," she said quietly. "We still have classes in the morning."

"What about your mother," he muttered nodding back at the woman who was staring desperately after them, while still trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"That's not my mother," she said coldly. "That's Harry's mother, let him deal with her. I'm tired."

Dumbfounded, Draco allowed the woman he loved to escort him away. He looked back at his godfather, silently begging him to do something.

"Wait a second, Miss Granger," he called but Hermione did not stop.

"Granger?" repeated Lily looking to Severus for an answer. Severus ignored her. "Miss Granger," he said a little louder, but in a more dangerous tone now. He would not stand for being ignored by students, no matter who it was.

Hermione stop and slowly turned around. She didn't bother to wipe the tears that were flowing. "Sir," she said, her voice cracking.

"Miss Granger this woman is your-" Hermione held up her hand to stop him from continuing. "With all due respect sir," she said. "I am an adult. I am nineteen years old. I awoke this morning looking like this," she gestured to her body. "I was told that she placed a spell on me, concealing my looks because she did not want me. Now she's back from the dead and is acting like I mean something to her. It is obvious that you mean nothing to her so why are you even bothering. Like I said, Harry is the one that would care about her being alive, so I suggest you find him if you want to continue trying to please her. If you ask me," she paused for dramatic purposes. "You deserve better sir." with that she turned on her heel and marched away from them, Draco following behind her awkwardly.

If she had looked back she would have seen the hurt,pain and confusion in the eyes of Lily Potter. She was crying again with realizing it. "Why do my daughter hate me?" she asked aloud.

*88888*88888*

Back in their common room, Hermione fell on the sofa in tears. Draco sat beside her rubbing her back in small circles. He did not know what to do to make it better for her. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He had grown up with both his parents and while his father had been vile, his mother was the sweetest woman, and he knew that she loved him dearly.

Hermione sat up suddenly. She dried her eyes. "I'm not going to cry over this anymore," she declared. "What has happened has happened. There's no changing the past."

Draco took a deep breath. He had been thinking about what he had witnessed as Hermione cried. He just hoped Hermione would listen.

"Hermione," he said quietly. "I don't believe that your mother didn't want you." Her eyebrow rose.

"Dumbledore told us what happened Draco," she said tiredly. "Why would he lie to us?"

"Dumbledore told us that your mother was dead, which turns out to not be true. Something happened to your family the first time Potter defeated the Dark Lord. All the wizarding world had to go on was the word of the great Albus Dumbledore. He reported that Lily Potter had sacrificed herself to save Potter's life. That is a lie. Lily is not dead meaning that she could not have sacrifice herself to save Potter's life. We don't know what else he's lied about."

Hermione had to admit that he had a point. But still...

"Your mother said she awoke in Boston with no memories. She said she'd only gotten them back this morning. Your looks changed this morning, Hermione," he said exasperatedly. "Like a spell that was cast on the both of you broke at the same time." he sighed. "Your mother loves you. The first thing she did once her memories returned was to fly across the world. She told Severus she came to see what had happened to her children, to you and Harry. She hoped that her husband survived, but she went searching for her kids. She wanted to get to you, probably to feel and touch you, like my own mother would have wanted to do, but Severus wouldn't let her. And then you rejected her. You should have seen the look on her face. It broke her heart."

"I guess you're right," Hermione conceded. "Maybe Dumbledore can't be trusted." She stood. "I'm going to take a hot shower," she said. "I do my best thinking in the shower. I'll mull things over and meet you back here in twenty minutes with my best reasoning."

Draco stood and smiled. "We are alike in more ways than one," he said as he swept her in his arms. He stood staring in her eyes as he held her. She was so beautiful. He swept some fallen strands of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, so that he would have nothing obscuring any of her facial features. He could stare at her forever. He had thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen before her change. Never would he have ever thought that she was even more beautiful than she already was.

It was the way she carried herself that captured his heart the most. She was extremely easy to love. She was kind and fiercely loyal. She went out of her way to help others. She was smart and passionate about nearly everything. She was so brave but not idiotic enough to not research everything possible about her endeavors. She acted completed oblivious to her good looks, as if it was the last that mattered in the world. Perhaps that was why she blessed with more beauty.

Her eyes looked more hazel than green in this setting, closer to the eyes he knew so well. They seemed to be pulling him deep inside of her, like he was staring into her soul. Her scent was becoming intoxicating, he wanted nothing more than to get lost in her scent, her touch\t and taste. He stroked her cheek gently, before stepping away from her.

"I also do my best thinking while bathing. I will use the prefects bathroom. It should not be occupied at this late hour. I will see you in twenty minute."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Draco nodded. "Anytime."

He needn't ask what she was talking about. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself had he not discreetly followed her from a distance, allowing the weasel to carry out his evil intentions. If he had touched her- No. he wouldn't think these kinds of thoughts. He had not done that most terrible thing. She was still well and whole. There was no need to fret.

Kissing her hand, Draco bowed and made his to his room to retrieve the things he needed for his bath.

*88888*88888*

Severus Snape's gait down the corridors of Hogwarts was deadly silent. One could not hear the steps of his feet not the rustle of his billowing robes. His body seemed not be emitting a single sound. No beating heart; he did not even seem to breathing.

His mind was on overload. So many things; life altering things had happened to him since awaking that morning that he felt like he'd lived years in the matter of hours. Well in all actuality only two life altering things had occurred, but they were two big drastic things and he felt like he'd finally reached his limit. To be told that a fateful encounter with the love of his life produced a new life nearly two decades ago was one thing, but to have that said love, seemingly come back from the dead was a whole other Quidditch match.

He did not know what to make of the woman, who was walking in equal silence next to him. Deep down he believed that he'd finally cracked, but he'd held her in his arms moments ago and in his heart he knew that it was really her. Lily was alive.

But the thought in itself was absurd. Lily Potter died seventeen years before. She died protecting the Potter brat. It didn't make any sense. How could she be alive? What had happened that unforgettable Halloween night all those years ago? If Lily was to be believed, someone tampered with her memory, and transported her to America. But who? And why?

He continued to mull over all that he'd learn that day, his frown becoming deeper with each thought. There were many things that just were not adding up...

Snape unlocked and opened his office door automatically with a lazy wave of his wand. He stormed inside in full Professor Snape mode, his thoughts consuming him. He knew he was missing a huge piece of the puzzle, and being in the unknown was not some where he was prepared to be. Gone were the days that he lived his life in constant peril unknowing if the breath he took was to be his last. He would not live that way now that the war had ended. He would get to the bottom of this.

He walked behind his desk and turned suddenly to face the woman of both his dreams and nightmares. He glowered deeply, wanting to intimidate her into honesty.

"Tell. Me. Everything," he said in a deadly tone. His face was murderous. He looked absolutely furious.

Lily sighed. "I'm not afraid of you Severus," she said, eyes narrowed. "So you can drop your act and talk to me like you have some sense."

Severus narrowed his eyes as well. "Everything beginning with the moment the Dark Lord attacked your home," he leaned forward on the desk that was separating them. "Do not presume to think that you know me Mrs. Potter. The boy you trampled upon has died. I am not to be toyed with. Answer me now, or I have the right to use any means necessary to obtain the information, seeing that you've trespassed in a private school and attempted to contact Hogwarts' golden student, Miss Granger. Her name alone can have you serving ten years in Azkaban. Now Speak," he ordered, nastily.

Lily looked the man she'd befriended as a boy in the eyes and knew what he was saying was true; she no longer knew him. Now that she thought about it, the fact that he was obviously a Hogwarts' professor was proof enough that she did not know him. The last she'd seen him he had been a Death Eater. What had he done to exempt himself from Azkaban? She did not know. She did not know what he'd done, was doing or was capable of doing. In fact the time she had known him seemed meaningless in comparison to the seventeen years she had missed. Swallowing her pride, she decided to tell him what he wanted to know.

"And I awoke as a Harvard Law student," she concluded nearly an hour later.

Severus was shaking. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"D-dumbledore," he spluttered. "Dumbledore did this, all of this," he roared. "I'll kill him," he declared. I'll kill him."

"Severus wait please,," pleaded Lily as the professor had already headed for the door. Snape paused.

"Please help me understand. Why is Hermione still at school? Where is Harry now? "What's been going on in the Wizarding world since I've been gone. Is Voldemort dead. Did Hermione kill him that night? Is Dumbledore still in charge here?"

Severus sighed deeply and returned to his chair behind his desk. "Where do I begin?" he asked himself. He decided to tell her that Hermione was never mentioned in Voldemort's attack on their family, but that she and James were reported dead and Harry a hero. He told her how Harry grew up miserably in the muggle world with her sister and how he came to Hogwarts under weighted. He told her how Harry Hermione and Ron became friends and thwarted Voldemort in their first year. He told her how her daughter, _his_ daughter brewed the Polyjuice Potion in her second year and how Harry faced a basilisk that year, much to Lily's horror. He told her how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and was greatly annoyed at her outrage that he would even be considered being responsible for their murders. Lily was pleased at Harry's extraordinary skill at the Patronus Charm. He comforted Lily as he told her about their fourth year and Harry returning from the maze with Cedric's dead body, proclaiming the return of Voldemort. He calmed Lily's anger as he told her about the ministry's behavior during their fifth year, and turned deaf ears on her when she declared that she would make Umbridge wish she was never born. He admitted that he didn't know much of what Harry and Hermione was up to sixth year, except for the fact that Potter was rightly suspicious of Draco Malfoy and that he'd used dark magic on him, a spell of his on invention. He told her how her children went on the run seventh year, breaking into both the Ministry of Magic and Gringrotts, (which she assured him had to be for good reasons or else they wouldn't have done it). He told her how they'd been captured and Hermione had been tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and informed her that she was already dead when Lily vowed to kill her. He told her how the final battle, the Battle of Hogwarts, was fought and won back in May. He told her that her son had walked willingly to his death and had survived to defeat the Dark Lord. He told her that both Hermione and Harry had returned to complete their seventh year. Hermione was head girl and was currently dating Weasley, who was cheating on her, and Harry was dating the youngest Weasley girl, who was also cheating on him.

After Severus was finished catching her up with the times, he advised her to get some rest, offering her his chambers. Lily obliged, knowing that the following day was going to be a nightmare. Severus left to confront Dumbledore, leaving Lily alone. Lily sat in her seat after he'd gone thinking of all Severus had told her. He children. Her babies had gone through so much while she was living well in America.

Linda Baker had a good life. She was top of all her classes in law school and graded on the Dean's List with ten job offers at prestigious law firms. Her parents had died while she was in high school leaving her a grand home and lucrative bank account that she'd only added to. While she was ordering about the help about polishing her floors, he son was being treated as a servant by her own sister. While she was defending guilty criminals for hideous crimes and winning, her children were fighting a war. They'd seen their friends murdered. Harry had lost all of his family, or so he thought. Why hadn't she felt them in her soul? She always knew that something was missing in her life these past years but children? Shouldn't she have known that she'd given birth not once but twice. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She couldn't help but feel that she was somehow responsible. She should have known. No wonder Hermione hated her. She deserved it. She forgot about her children.

Lily wasn't aware of when she'd begun to cry. She didn't know how long she'd sat there crying. All she knew was that her heart leapt and stopped when the door opened and she heard his voice. She knew it was him although she'd never heard his voice in that tone.

"Professor Snape, Ron's been attacked by Malfoy and -" he broke off. Lily looked into his eyes.

"Harry," she whispered.

*88888*88888*

Author's note: Hey I noticed that the time change between Boston and London doesn't add up. I apologize for that. If anyone is wondering while Hermione is 19 and the story begins in December... I thought long and hard on that particular point before writing, and it was done intentionally. It will be explained in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ENCOURAGES ME. I NEED YOUR SUPPORT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: You dare attack me, boy

Michael Granger's head was pounding. He'd just remembered everything he'd forgotten about his life and his family. He couldn't believe that he'd gone seventeen years with a tampered memory. Mary, his wife, was right. The old man, Professor Dumbledore, he was called, had done this to them. He did something to them that made them forget that they had family. Lily was his niece. Her mother, was his little sister, but the old man had made him and his wife believe that Hermione, Lily's daughter was their own child. Why? Mary was distraught. She wanted to know where Lily was now. She had always been fond of Lily. The two of them couldn't have children of their own and Lily had become a daughter to them over the years. Her parents certainly hadn't understood her magical abilities as a child and she had spent quite a lot of time with them. Her sister Petunia had always done everything she could to break the child down and it saddened them when young Lily would visit their home in tears.

He remembered when she came to them with her husband and children. "Uncle Michael," she had said. "We're in danger. There's a really evil wizard out that wants to kill Harry. I would like to have your permission to use a device that will transport my family here if we are attacked." He and Mary had given the Potter family permission almost instantly. There was no way they could have refused her, and James, her husband, well he seemed as if he was under a tremendous amount of stress and pressure. He was holding Hermione, bouncing her on his knee, making her squeal with laughter, but his eyes were wary with worry. Michael remembered that his heart had gone out to the young man who was certainly in love with their niece and was a great husband and father to their two children. He had pulled the young man to the side and assured him that he and his family were welcomed at anytime and that he, Michael, and his wife would do everything in their power to help them remain safe. He would never forget the genuine smile James had given him, the stress and worry gone for the tiniest fraction of a second. Three weeks later, he had been murdered...

Michael knew that he had to report the old man. He was obviously evil. Why else would he break apart siblings? Why would he take Lily out of their memories? She and James had died that night so what was the point of it all? His mind landed on Hermione. Did she know the truth? Had her looks reverted back? He looked at a photo of the girl he'd raised, taking in her thick curly mass of brown hair and brown eyes. He shook his head. She did not really look like this. He remembered the two year old toddler with his family features covering her. She had her great grandfather's, his father, Irish red hair and his mother's, her great grandmother, green eyes. Lily had been the prefect blend of her grandparents, her hair the exact shade of red as his father's and her eyes were the exact emerald of his mother. He wanted to see the real Hermione, not the cover up version that he raised. He wanted to make sure, make absolutely sure that she was safe. He never should have allowed her to go to that school. His niece would still be alive had she not gone to that school. Hermione had been fighting in a war that began before she was even born. He would use the connection that the woman had told them about. He had to contact his, well his daughter. He and his wife were the only parents Hermione knew and just because he'd come to realize that she was his great niece did not mean that he would shrink from his responsibilities. That old man was not to be trusted and his daughter, the last link he had to the niece that brought him and his wife so much joy, was in his school. She was in danger and did not know it. He had to something. If not...

He turned to his wife that had been going through photo albums at the dining room table, searching for any of the photos they owned of Lily.

"Any luck, Dear," he asked her. Silently she shook her head. Michael sighed. "I'm going to use the connection that the McGonagall woman informed us of when Hermione began school," he informed her. "It will give me access to their Ministry. I will try to speak with someone who can help us."

Mary nodded her head. "That's a wonderful idea, Mike," she said as she stood, dabbing at her eyes. "I will feel much better when we see Hermione for ourselves." She wrapped her arms around her husband. "I must admit that I will do everything possible to persuade her to leave that school."

"And Harry, Dear," added Michael. "We can't forget about him, not anymore."

More tears welled in Mary's eyes. "I feel just awful," she cried. "We met him several times and never did we realize. He looks just like James, how could we have forgotten about him?" she broke off in sobs as Michael wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione's told us that this Dumbledore fellow is the most powerful wizard in England," he reminded his wife. "He placed a very powerful spell on us. Let's just be thankful that it's finally broken."

*88888*88888*

Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, deep in thought. Seven months. Seven months had passed since the final battle was fought at Hogwarts. He still had nightmares about it. He still heard the booms and bangs of powerful hexes, punctuated by the screams of the fallen and injured. He still saw the dead bodies of his colleagues, of his friends and of children. He still saw the face of the Death Eater that had tortured him for what felt like hours. He still saw _her_ in his nightmares. Always, she was the same, covered in blood, filth and grim running up to him and his captor, her eyes blazing with adrenaline and fury. He saw, nearly every night, the green jet of light that flew from the tip of her wand aimed at the enemy. He could still feel her hands on his face as she forced blood replenishing potions down his throat. He could still hear the healing spells she chanted frantically over him. She helped him to his feet, blasting death eaters out of the way as she did so. Handing him his wand, she vanished after her friends Potter and Weasley into the night. She had saved his life. Seven months. He was supposed to die seven months before.

"Minister," said his secretary, as he poked his head through the door.

"You may enter Adrian," said Kingsley, snapping his nightmares from his mind.

The young man did so quickly. "I was just informed that Hermione Granger's parents contacted the Ministry earlier today." Kingsley's eyes snapped up from the papers he had begun to look at.

"What did they want," he asked. He had personally gone out and found the Grangers when Hermione informed him of what she'd done to protect them. They were most grateful to have their memories restored, though a little miffed at their daughter for erasing them in the first place. He couldn't imagine what would cause them to contact the ministry now that the war was over.

"They believe that Albus Dumbledore tampered with their memories seventeen years ago. They say that Granger is not their biological daughter but is in fact the daughter of," he paused, knowing that the Minister was holding his breath. "James and Lily Potter." The Minister's eyes widen enormously. "That's not all," continued Adrian. "Lily Potter is actually the niece of Michael Granger. It seems as if the Potters knew that You Know Who-"

"Voldemort," corrected Kingsley.

"Yes him," said Adrian nervously. "They knew that he was after them and visited the Grangers weeks before their deaths. Then, on the night baby Potter defeated him the first time, Granger, who was two at the time, was transported via portkey, to their home, in hysterics. Mister Granger said Dumbledore showed up an hour or so later and erased all memories of Lily Potter from their minds and made them believe that Hermione was their biological child. He even declares that Granger does not really look like the Granger we all know, but is almost identical to her mother, Lily Potter," he sighed and sat down. "What do you think of all this?"

Kingsley did not respond quickly. He thought about what he'd just been told. It sounded far fetched but there was something nagging him. Dumbledore. He'd always felt some distrust when it came to the older man, although he never showed it. His distrust had magnified when the man had informed him back in July, that he planned to retire after the end of the school term and move out of England. It was seemingly out of no where, and highly unusual. Normally the headmaster did not retire, but continued their post until death or else physically or mentally unable to continue. He'd accepted Dumbledore's resignation however and had not thought about it since, until now, that is.

"Did you check the credibility of their story," he asked his secretary.

"Of course," declared Adrian as he pulled a piece of parchment from the stack in his hand. It was the Ministry's copy of all magical children born.

"Hermione Lillian Potter," he read aloud. "Born September 19, 1979, to James Andrew Potter, and Lillian Elizabeth Evans Potter."

"Well, well, well," said Kingsley. "Get down to Magical Law Enforcement. Get a warrant for Dumbledore's arrest. We'll go and take him in as soon as it comes through. Not a second after. I want fifty aurors sent to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is not a fool. If he suspects we're on to him, he may try to flee. Twenty five in the air and twenty five on land. Tell them not to enter the castle but merely watch it's perimeter. I don't want to alarm him. In the meantime I will go to the Grangers. I will interview them personally and get any memories they might have of the incident. They must also want to see their daughter. I will let them know that I will take them to her as soon as we have Dumbledore's warrant." He stood. "Not a word of this is to get out to the media. Not yet."

Adrian nodded in agreement.

*88888*88888*

Minister Shaklebolt stepped out of the fireplace in the Granger's residence. They were both seated on the sofa in front of it, looking exhausted. He wondered how long it had been since either of them had last slept.

"Hello Doctors Grangers," he said, greeting them both by their respected titles. "I'm Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic. It's good to see the two of you again," he continued. "Although it is unfortunate circumstances that brought upon our reunion."

Michael had risen and shook the Minister's hand. "It's good to see you as well," he said. "Although I am surprised that the actual minister is the one to respond to us. I would think that you have more important things to handle than matters like this."

Kingsley nodded as he took the seat that was offered to him. Mary shook his hand as well, then rushed out to make them all some tea and tea biscuits. "Normally someone from Muggle Affairs would handle something like this," admitted Kingsley. "However, being that this case involves Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, I thought it was best that I was the one involved." His mind flashed back to that night seven months before. "As it is, I owe my life to your daughter, and I would do anything to help her and her family."

Michael nodded. "I remember that you told us our Hermione saved your life during the war. I am proud her of her. She's always been a bright child."

"Tell me about what happened seventeen years ago," asked Kingsley. Mary had returned with the snacks and offered a cup of tea and biscuit to Kingsley, which he accepted.

Michael gave his report to the Minister, who mostly listened except when he needed to ask questions.. Adrian and his assistant, Cho Chang, were both present and were recording the interview for evidence. Michael explained his relationship with Lily and how they became like parents to her when she was a young child. He told everything she'd told them about the first war and about her last request of them. After they were finished a couple of hours later, Mary began her inquiry of the well being of both Hermione and Harry. Kingsley assured her that at the present moment, they were both well and safe and that they, the ministry, had the upper hand being that Dumbledore was unaware that an investigation was being made on him, and that they were at the moment, awaiting a warrant for his arrest.

When they were finished, Kingsley offered them the protection of his own home in Magical London, where it would be quicker to contact them and easier to transport them to Hogwarts, when the time arrived.

After they were packed and ready to leave, Kingsley sealed their home with a protective spells that would alert him should any magical intruder try to access the premises.

*88888*88888*

Draco was already back in the common room when Hermione emerged from her bedroom nearly half an hour later. She had done a lot of thinking as she washed her hair and showered and she was eager to find out if she and Draco had come up with the same verdict. As she observed him from her doorway, admiring how sexy he looked in a simple black silk pajamas pants and button up shirt, Hermione face flushed as she remembered how their kiss had made her feel that morning and how she had thought about him in the most inappropriate ways while she showered...

He looked up at her and his eyes darkened noticeably. He cleared his throat as he tried to pry his eyes away from her body that was clad in a form fitting black night gown that had a low neckline. She slowly made her way over to the sofa and sat down crossing her legs, her bare feet bouncing a little. Draco seemed unable to speak. He simply drank in her appearance.

"What did you come up with," asked Hermione after a moment of watching him stare at her. Draco seemed not to hear her at first, but he slowly rose his eyes to met hers. Hermione felt a tingle in her lower stomach. She had never felt this way in her life but she knew what it was that she was feeling. Draco's gaze was so intense and filled with so much longing and hunger. He looked like he wanted to devour her on the spot and it, it turned her on..

Draco sighed, taking a deep breath, and tearing his gaze from her altogether to look at the fire instead. "Dumbledore is the culprit," he said. "he's the one who changed your appearances and erased your mother's memories. There is no other explanation that makes sense."

"I've come up with the same thing," admitted Hermione. "The thing is, I can't imagine why Dumbledore has done this."

"He's evil," declared Draco. "I believe that Dumbledore's been binding his time, waiting for Potter to defeat the Dark Lord, so that there would be no other dark wizard to challenge him. He wants to be the next Dark Lord."

Hermione said nothing for a while as she sat staring at the fire, her foot bouncing lightly as she worried her bottom lip. Draco could do nothing but watch in awe as she was seemingly unaware as how sexy he found her.

"Do you think Professor Snape knows that Dumbledore is evil?" asked Hermione, turning to Draco suddenly.

Draco nodded. "If I know Severus, and I believe that I do," he said. "He will question your mother until she reveal everything that's happened to her, and everything she knows. Severus is not unintelligent. He will figure out that Dumbledore is behind this the same way that we did."

Hermione jumped up. "What if he wipes his memories as well," she said hysterically. "What if he tries to hurt them?"

Draco got to his feet as well. "What are you planning on doing?"

"We have to tell McGonagall," declared Hermione. "She can be a witness to us, and she is a great witch. She will protect us fiercely should Dumbledore try and attack us."

"I believe Severus can take Dumbledore, should the threat arise."

"Yes but it will be Dumbledore's word against Snape's, and Snape's mistrusted by half the wizarding community. We need McGonagall to back him up."

Hermione was already handing for the door. Draco grabbed her by the arm to halt her. Hermione' breath catch in her throat as she took in Draco's eyes. She didn't even have time to stop, think or protest before his lips came crashing down on hers. Hermione felt the tingles in her abdominal again as she wrapped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss quickly; gently sucking on her lips and tongue.

All too soon, Draco pulled away from her and gave his wand a swish. Dazed, Hermione looked about and saw two cloaks and a pair of bedroom loafers fly out of Draco's room towards them. Draco snatched them out of midair and wrapped the cloak around the under dressed witch in front him. He then knelt and lifted her foot, giving it a gentle massage before placing in into the respectable shoe. He did the same to the other foot. After he had placed both shoes on her feet, he marveled at how small her feet were inside of his shoes. He flicked his wand, adjusting the size of them to fit her comfortably. He then took a moment to admire her beautiful calf muscles. For a girl that was more into books than sports, her legs were beautifully toned and and he couldn't resist rubbing his hand over them. Hermione felt like something was igniting within her. How could something so simple, be so sexual. It was the _way_ he caressed her, like she was gold or fine china, that really was her undoing. Hermione emitted a low moan that traveled straight to Draco's groins.

In a flash he had her pinned to the wall again, his hands tracing every part of her body within his grasp, while his lips and month nipped and sucked at her neck and in her mouth. Hermione was grinding into him unconsciously as she moaned into his ear. Draco was reaching to undo her cloak, _his _cloak, when reality hit him. This was Hermione Granger he was about to... No... he couldn't.. not yet. He wanted it to be perfect when he finally had her. He'd been waiting for years for her and he would not rush through it. He would not let the night she was almost raped be her night. She was already going through so much. He would show her how much he was in love with her before they took that step. He would support her through the hellish days she was sure to encounter once word broke that she was the illegitimate child of Severus Snape, and Harry Potter's mother. He would stand beside her as he got to know her. He would focus on learning everything about her. He would not focus on making love to her. That would come later, and hopefully forever. But, if he moved too fast, she might think he was using her like the moronic weasel and he could loose her forever. He pulled away from her once more. He had to look away from her due to the wanton look in her eyes, almost begging him to rip her clothes from her and take her right on the wall. She looked exotic while aroused, and delicious. He shook his head, trying to rid it of images of him licking and tasting every part of her body from it.

"Let's go get McGonagall," he said in a croaked voice. Hermione just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

They arrived at McGonagall's quarters a quarter of an hour later. They would have made it sooner, had Draco not stopped and kissed Hermione senseless in a hidden niche. Draco knocked lightly on the door.

A moment or so later McGonagall opened the door looking greatly annoyed.

"Do you know what hour it is, Mister Malfoy?" she snapped as so as she saw his face. She took a step out of the door and her eyes widen.

"Miss Granger," she shrieked. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"I- uh- what?" asked Hermione as she looked down at her clothes. She felt more tingles inside of her, when she realized that she did not have the Gryffindor shield on her left breast, but the green and silver of Slytherin House. She was wearing Draco's cloak and did not even know it. "I just forgot my cloak," mumbled Hermione, trying to discreetly hide her swollen lips from her Head of House.

The flare in McGonagall's nose told Hermione that she had done poorly. She lowered her eyes realizing that she had been busted.

"Professor we have an emergency and we would like for you to come with us to Professor Dumbledore's office," explained Draco.

"What kind of emergency," asked McGonagall shrilly, eying Hermione suspiciously. Draco chuckled. "Relax Professor," he said. "Hermione's not pregnant." McGonagall relaxed visibly. "Not yet," he added so quietly that McGonagall didn't hear. Hermione looked at him in indignation. "Draco Malfoy," she said. The way she said his name, the tone, it aroused him more than anything else had that night. He forced himself to remain focused as he cut off her following words.

"Lily Potter is not dead," Draco told the eldest woman. "She's with Severus, here at Hogwarts. Hermione and I believe that Dumbledore lied to the wizarding world and tried to get rid of Lily. We need another trustworthy member of society to be a witness. Dumbledore is dangerous."

McGonagall seemed to digest all of this before summoning a cloak to wear over her night gown. "Very well," she said as she fastened the cloak. "Follow me, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger." The three of them silently made their way to the Headmaster's office, each in their own thoughts. Hermione's thoughts were on what was wrong with her, and why Malfoy affected her so strongly? McGonagall was thinking that her suspicions of Dumbledore was correct and did Granger and Malfoy know how dangerous he _really_ was. And just _what_ did he mean that Lily Potter wasn't dead, the thought in itself was absurd. Malfoy was planning on escape routes, should things turn sours, which of the deadly dark spells should he use, should Dumbledore strike them. Weighing their odds should a fight breakout, and McGonagall betray them, and side with Dumbledore. By the time the three of them arrived at the Headmaster's office, Draco had plotted three escape plans and six ways to take out Dumbledore and McGonagall, although he hoped that he would have to do the old witch in.

*88888*88888*

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Mum," he asked hesitantly. Lily was nodding ferociously, as she made her way towards her son. Lily couldn't believe how much he looked like James. It was almost as if It was a pleasant surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lily couldn't stop the tears that began to fall from her face. Harry did not relinquish his hold on her but seemed to be hugging her even tighter with each passing moment.

"Mum how are you here," asked Harry several long minutes later, as he wiped his own tears from his eyes. "You died a long time ago."

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the top of his head, drawing back just to stare into his eyes. They were mirrors of her own.

"I never died, Harry," she said softly. "Dumbledore lied when he told the world that. He erased my memories and sent me to live halfway across the world. I never wanted to leave you and Hermione." 

"What do you mean, me and Hermione?"

"Harry, Hermione is my daughter. She's your sister,"

Harry felt like someone was playing a bad joke on him. "How come no one ever told me about this," he asked.

"From what I've gathered," said Lily slowly. "I don't believe anyone knew."

"Not even Hermione?"

"No, not her either, Harry,"

Harry shook his head. "You're a liar," he said suddenly as he brandished his wand at Lily. " I can't believe that I was almost fooled. You are not my mother. You're a death eater."

He aimed a stunner straight at her which she blocked easily.

"Harry please listen to me," pleaded Lily as she blocked two more spells. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me" Harry laughed a dark and deadly laugh before he shot ropes out of his wand that quickly bound Lily to the spot. Her wand dropped from her hand. She looked shocked, and a little fearful.

"I'm the boy who lives," said Harry. "I don't hurt easily." he stood over Lily's body, his wand pointed threatening at her.

"How dare you impersonate my mother," he shouted in her face, scaring silent tears down her face. "I should kill you right here and now, and then maybe you can join my mother since you want to be her so badly." Lily shook her head, her watering eyes silently pleading with him to unbound her arms, legs and mouth. He didn't. She tried to perform wandless magic to free herself, but she was out of practice. It was amazing that she could effortlessly perform the magic she had been using, being that she hadn't used magic in seventeen years. Wand-less magic was out of the question.

Harry's eyes darkened as he watched her struggling to inch towards her wand. He stepped on her hand as he kicked the wand out of her reach.

"Let's see if a little pain will cause you to drop the charade you're putting on." He felt no compassion for the imposter. Maybe if they'd used any body else to impersonate to get to him, he would have been more forgiving. But this filth had choose to impersonate his dead mother. That was unforgivable. He was especially angry with himself for almost believing the lie. He was slipping off his guard. That was unacceptable.

"CRUCIO" he bellowed as he aimed his curse at the helpless woman bound at his feet.

*88888*88888*

Unprepared. Unprepared was what Dumbledore was. He'd never really been taken off guard before, not really, but now he was. He looked in the eyes of the younger man ranting at him. It was all over he knew. Lily's memories recovered. How could that have happened? His intentions was for her to never remember and therefore never return to London. He thought long and hard about the powerful spells he placed on her trying to find where he went wrong. Something Severus was saying caught his attention.

"Are you saying that Mrs. Potter reclaimed her memories at or around the same time the spell on Miss Granger's appearances broke?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," snarled Snape and his rant continued although Dumbledore went back to tuning it out. It was the spell placed on Granger that was his undoing. He remembered his flaw now. He remembered the words he'd used. "...until becoming of legal age, and then all shall go back to normal.." Why did he have to say 'all would go back to normal'. If he'd left that tiny piece of information out then he would not be dealing with this now. Granger would be believing the lie about her mother and everyone would have been happy.

True, he didn't expect Granger to 'become of legal age' for another two years. He'd expected her to change on her twenty first birthday, the absolute legal age for muggles. He hadn't expected seventeen years before, for her to grow up into such an overachiever that she would use a Time Turner to complete extra courses. Damn Minerva to hell for approving it. She was so fond of the little know it all. She would have denied any other student. But deep down, Dumbledore knew that he should have done something five years before, when she first started using the thing. He knew, even then, traveling back in time aged a person. Granger used it so often that she aged nearly two years in that nine month period. His spell could have only broken when Granger reached twenty one, which means that she had. He cursed himself. He should have killed her during the final battle. How could he have been so stupid to have overlooked this? He should have been retired when the spell broke and far away from London. Far away from this school.

CLUNK! Dumbledore was unprepared for the object that smacked him on the side of the face. His eyes blurred for a moment before becoming a blaze of anger. In an instant he was on his feet silently blasting Severus off of his feet and into the nearest wall.

"You fool," he hissed in his most terrifying whisper. "You dare attack me boy." He threw a spell at Severus that socked him in the guts. Severus let out a grunt of pain, as he tried to regain his composer.

Dumbledore towered over him on the floor. "It is unfortunate that I have to kill you now, my boy," said Dumbledore sadly. "I rather liked you."

"Why did you lie to me," snared Severus as he struggled to his feet. "Why did you tell me that she was dead? " 

"Because it was essential," declared Dumbledore calmly. "i had to do it to win the war. Harry had to believe the things I made him believe, otherwise he'd been nothing at all and Voldemort would  
>have won the war."<p>

"You raped Lily," spat Severus spitting blood from his mouth.

Dumbledore smiled evilly. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "The little mudblood whore is obviously-"

Severus lunged at the older man, catching him off guard once more. He knocked Dumbledore to the floor, punching every bit of his old body that he could.

"You avenge a cheating slut," choked Dumbledore as he had his ribs broken. "I would think that your own daughter would be your main concerns. She was much better than the bitch that birthed her."

Severus saw red. Snatching up his wand he struck Dumbledore with a powerful dark spell, that seemed to knock the wind out of the old man. In all actuality, he cast a deteriorating spell upon him. It would slowly and painfully eat him alive within the next two months. It was a spell that Severus had invented himself and there was no counter curse.

"Why did you change Hermione's appearance?" asked Professor Snape after he forced Truth Potion down his throat.

"Because I didn't want you to know that you had a daughter, and I wanted the wizarding world to believe that Harry Potter saved them.

"Why?"

"Because the prophecy said it was to be done that way."

"What prophecy?"

"The one my great grand father, Percival Dumbledore, created. "It said that my cousin Tom Riddle Jr and I would start a war and the winner would take control of the magical world. It said that I would be the victor if I allowed a child to take the initial credit. That child was to join me as king of the magical world, but I had to take away everyone he loved so that he would trust me, only me. Harry Potter is that child."

"So you want to become the next Dark Lord," sneered Severus. Discuss evident in his voice.

"It's already done," laughed Dumbledore. "It's already done."

Severus aimed his wand at the man he'd come to extremely hate in the last couple of hours. "Crucio," he said quietly.

Dumbledore's screams echoed around the room, traveling out of Dumbledore's opened window and down on the grounds.

"Something going on in there," shouted an auror from the air.

At the next moment several things happened. Kingsley apparated unto the grounds, with the warrant for Dumbledore's arrest. McGonagall blasted the headmaster's office with the head students on her heels, to find Severus mercilessly torturing the Headmaster, as Filch, the caretaker, knocked Harry on the back of the head with a block of stone, rendering him unconscious, and possibly, saving Lily's life.

*88888*88888*

Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to review, More to come soon. I hope everyone had a safe and Happy Halloween~NB989


	5. Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter...

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. A lot has been going on in my life. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

At the next moment several things happened. Kingsley apparated unto the grounds, with the warrant for Dumbledore's arrest. McGonagall blasted the Headmaster's office with the head students on her heels, to find Severus mercilessly torturing the Headmaster, as Filch, the caretaker, knocked Harry on the back of the head with a block of stone, rendering him unconscious, and possibly, saving Lily's life...

Chapter 4: I dropped my seed in his wife

Severus Snape could not control himself. He was beyond angry, he was enraged. Dumbledore, the man he blatantly followed for nearly the past two decades, believing he was as great as he proclaimed to be, was even more sinister than the Dark Lord had ever been. Never in all of his years would he have imagined that the old man could be so deceiving. Never had Dumbledore shown even the slightest interest in power, constantly turning down the offer of Minister. Severus couldn't believe that the man he gave the better part of his life to, was the same man that confessed his own evil secret agenda earlier, in what could only be described as a merry tone.

The explosion was all the distraction that Albus Dumbledore needed. Severus' attention was immediately drawn towards the intrusion, whereas Dumbledore had already been alerted that on-comers were on the way up and had immediately devised a plan. The second Severus' attention left him, Dumbledore wandlessly cast a spell that sounded out as loud as a trumpet blast, emitting a blinding white light out of nowhere. Severus was knocked to his feet, as were McGonagall and Granger. Dumbledore sprang to his feet, wand aimed at Severus, ready to fire the Killing Curse.

"STUPEFY" shouted Draco, as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore. He alone was not knocked to the floor by Dumbledore's spell and he ascribed it to the fact that he alone had not fully entered the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore whirled around, easily blocking Draco's spell, and quickly and silently firing the killing curse back at him. Draco's distraction was enough to save his Godfather, allowing him, Hermione and Minerva the chance they needed to return on their feet.

Hermione conjured a brick wall in front of Draco, which blasted into pieces as the Avada Kedavra struck it. Dumbledore only had a second to register the fact that Hermione had heard his thoughts, before he was forced to protect himself from the score of poisoned daggers that McGonagall sent his way, but couldn't block Severus' slicing curse that cut deep into his left arm. His vision blurred briefly as he made a sudden slashing movement with his wand, causing a streak of purple flame to strike the first person in his sight.

Hermione's reaction to the curse was the same as the first time it was used against her. She gave a small "Oh" and then crumbled to the ground.

Draco's and Severus' dark curses met in air, combined and transformed into a single bright orange jet of light and struck Dumbledore hard in the chest. He was immediately thrown twenty feet across the room. Miraculously, he leapt to his feet.

"Impossible," shouted Severus as he shot another deadly curse at the man who injured his daughter. "You should be dead."

"Indeed I should," retorted Dumbledore cheerfully, as he blocked Severus' cursed and Minerva hexes at the same moment, "But the Elixir of Life that my dear friend, Nicolas lent me, is strong in my blood, bones and soul. Killing me will not be as easy as you hope," he said as he fired a strangling curse at his Transfiguration Professor which caught her around the throat like an invisible rope, and proceeded to choke her mercilessly. Draco shot the killing curse at Dumbledore, which would have hit him squarely in the chest had his pet bird not appeared out of nowhere, taking the curse for him. Dumbledore made the same sudden slashing movement with his wand, intending to hit Draco with the same spell he stuck Hermione with but Severus was quick on the uptake, slicing off Dumbledore's wand hand with the Sectumsempra, causing him to drop his wand.

Dumbledore howled in pain as McGonagall collapsed to the floor. Severus rush to her side casting Finite Incantatem over her. She began to weakly gasp for breath. Dumbledore quickly retrieved his fallen wand from the floor with his left hand and shot a curse at Severus' back. The cowardly act was seen by Draco who cast a shield charm between Severus and the curse as well as a disarming curse at the eldest man in the room. Dumbledore's wand effortlessly flew from it's owner's hand and into Draco's who shot ropes at Dumbledore and cast a spell to prevent him from being able to prevent wandless magic. Afterward, he rushed to Hermione's side, searching for signs of life.

Moments later the Minister of Magic as well as a group of his employees, including Adrian and Cho Chang, swarmed the Headmaster's office. Kingsley immediately read Dumbledore his rights as the aurors magically bound him, preparing to transport him to the Ministry. He would be placed in a high security Ministry holding cell until his trial in court. If found guilty, he would then be sent to Azkaban Prison.

After Dumbledore had been taken into custody, Kingsley also rushed to Hermione's side. Draco was beside himself, unaware of the tears that were falling down his face as he held Hermione's body close to him.

"What's happened to her?" asked Kingsley, as he took in Hermione's natural appearance, shocked by how different she looked from the Hermione he knew, and how much she favored Lily Potter. If he had any doubts about what the Grangers informed him, they were gone now. There was no denying that the young woman he was staring down at was Lily's daughter.

"Dumbledore used dark magic on her," said Draco in a small and cracked voice. He looked to be out of it. Kingsley bent and checked her pulse.

"She's alive," he confirmed. "But barely." He turned to an auror. "She needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Go and alert Poppy. Tell her what's happened and that she needs to prepare the hospital for two."

The auror nodded and made to pick up Hermione but Draco snarled viciously at him. "Don't touch her," he barked. "I will carry her," he said as he easily lift her from the floor.

Kingsley nodded solemnly, sensing that the nature of Hermione and Draco's relationship was more than friendship.

Severus looked up from Minerva, with narrowed eyes at his godson. "I believe I should be the one to carry her, Draco," he said as he rose to his feet make room for the aurors about to carry McGonagall to the hospital wing.

Draco did not respond, but if looks could kill... Severus, not unnerved by Draco's hard stare, attempted to lift Hermione from his arms. Draco quickly moved her from his grasp. "I can handle it, sir," he said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Severus eyes were tiny slits now. "We will discuss this later," said Severus quietly as he turned his back to Draco to face the Minister.

Draco said nothing as he hurried out of the Headmaster's office. Severus, along with the portraits of the former headmasters were left to give accounts of the nights events to the Minister of Magic, Adrian and Cho.

After they were done, Kingsley turned to Severus as they made their way to the hospital wing. "I now know that Miss Granger is in fact your daughter and not James Potter," he began. "However, her parents, that is to say, her great aunt and uncle, are anxious to see her. I am thinking of inviting them to stay at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing with her for the next couple of days, do you agree? I will not ignore that you are, in all rights her legal father, pending the results of a blood test, of course, seeing as her birth certificates lists Potter as her father, and she was born under his name, the Ministry will have to go through proper procedures to get that changed, I hope you understand."

"I understand," said Severus honestly. "And I would want nothing less than to go through all of the proper legal works. I will not allow Potter's name remain on her certificate in anyway. I believe that Lily wants her to be James Potter's daughter, and thus will not make the process easy for me. I'm thankful that you're acknowledging me as her father. I will not, however, take her parents away from her. I know she hasn't seen them in a few years and misses them greatly. I think it will certainly help her feel a lot better with them near, especially with her having to be hospitalized," he concluded.

Kingsley stopped in the middle of the corridor and faced Severus. "Severus," he said in his deep calm voice. "I still remember the young boy, who asked me for directions on the second day of school all those years ago. You were a good young friend to me, who didn't judge me by my looks, as it was big back then. I still remember all the chess games and potion conversations. I might have been in my fifth year when you arrived, but you were intellectually on the same level as me. I called you my friend then, and you are still my friend now. I will always do anything I can to help you."

Severus nodded, touched by his words. "Thanks Kingsley," he said. They resumed walking, making their way past the library on the fourth floor.

"What's going on between Granger and Mister Malfoy?" asked the Minister after a few moments of silent walking.

"I don't know," said Severus slowly. "Miss Granger is currently dating the moronic youngest Weasley boy. I don't like the way she looked at Draco earlier, there was something in her eyes. I love my godson, but I also know how he treats the girls he dates. He is not good enough for my daughter."

"He seems to care a great deal about her," said Kingsley, thoughtfully. "There was something in his eyes as well, as he held her. It was love. He's in love with her. I do not think that he will treat her the same way he's treated other girls. There's something about a lioness, that captures our serpent hearts," he said as they entered the hospital wing. Severus did not know how to respond to Kingsley impressive observation. There were several happily married Slytherin men to Gryffindor women, that he knew of. And in every relationship of the sort, the men was completely devoted and loyal and in love with their wives, and their wives to them. One married man and lost his wife to a terminal disease, and to this day, had never remarried or even dated. Much like himself. What was it about Gryffindor women? Poppy's ranting broke him out of his reverie.

"O, what a night, four patients, two in critical condition," Madame Pomfrey chirped as she bustled about the room. Severus looked past her at the occupants of the medical ward. Hermione was in the fourth bed, and Minerva in the third. Severus was a little shocked, but not completely surprised to find that Harry Potter was in the second bed. He was always in the Hospital Wing for one reason or another. But his heart dropped a little when he noticed that Lily was in first bed. He rushed to her side.

"What's happened to her," he demanded of Pomfrey, causing Kingsley to chuckle a little. "Lionesses," Severus heard him mutter.

"Cruciatus Curse," declared Pomfrey. "Cast by Mister Potter, here."

Severus glared at Potter's body. "Why would he do this to her?" he asked quietly as he gazed down at Lily's beautiful face.

"Well my guess is he was trying to figure out who this imposter is," said Pomfrey as she waved her wand over Lily, checking her vitals and injuries. "You have to have noticed that she greatly resembles his late mother, Lily-"

"She is Lily Potter," said Severus loudly, and he proceeded to tell her everything that happened since he awoke for the day, including the fact the Hermione was his daughter with Lily. He loved the old matron deeply being that she's always cared for him when he was a student, and she was the one who nurtured him back to good health as he worked as a doubled agent for the order.

"My goodness," said Poppy in shock. "I always admired and looked up to Albus. Never would I have thought."

Severus nodded as he, Kingsley, and Poppy proceeded to engage in what would become a long conversation and Albus, Lily, Hermione and Potter and what they were all about to face. As well as Hogwarts and the changes Minerva was bound to make, once she was feeling back up to it, now that she was Headmistress.

Draco had not left Hermione's side and looked broken as he stared at her, while holding her hand. "Come rest," said Severus after they'd been there a couple of hours. "You can sleep in my quarters tonight." 

Draco silently shook his head, eyes unblinking, as he stared at Hermione. Kingsley gave Severus a knowing look as he said his goodbyes.

"Come on now," said Severus, ignoring his old friend. "There's nothing more we can do for her tonight."

"I will not leave her," whispered Draco. "I can't."

"So you plan to sit in that chair all night?" asked Severus. "The medications that Poppy and I administered to her are all very strong and it is unlikely that she will awake again tonight. It's nearly daybreak. You need to rest while you can."

Again Draco silently shook his head. "Very well," said Severus after a moment. "I'll see you in the morning."

After Severus left and Madame Pomfrey did her last rounds and retired to her chambers, Draco took out his wand and cast an enlargement charm on Hermione's bed. He then removed his cloak, which was stained with the evidence of the small battle fought upstairs, and cast a cleansing charm on his pajamas, before climbing in the bed beside Hermione. He took a hold of her hand as he cleared his mind with Occlumency, so that he could drift off to sleep.

Hermione awoke several hours later in a great deal of pain. It seemed as if every inch of her body ached, especially her ribs. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered what happened to her. Dumbledore used the same spell that Antonin Dolohov used against her nearly three years ago. Why had he done this to her? What had she done to him? The pain was almost unbearable. She tried to clench and unclench her hands only to find somebody's hand tightly gripping hers. She didn't have to look to know that it was Draco. She smiled as she turned her head to see him sleeping beside her. He was so gorgeous asleep. His face was free of all worry and stress, hurt and pain. He looked childlike, angelic, and peaceful. It warmed her knowing that he cared enough about her to be there with her, and felt comfortable enough to sleep so peacefully in bed with her. She was hit with another wave of intense pain before she noticed some potions on her bedside table, with a small folded piece of parchment. She reached over, causing herself strenuous turmoil to do so, forcing tears down her face, to retrieve the items. The note was from Severus Snape.

Hermione, here are four different potions for you to take, should you awake during the night in agony. The blue potion is the pain reliever. Take only half the vial as I've tweaked with the ingredients to make it stronger for you. I recognized the spell Dumbledore used on you, and I know that you are in a tremendous amount of pain. The second potion is a blood replenishing potion. You suffered internal injuries and bleeding from the curse. The first dose we gave you was to stop the bleeding. This dose will replenish what you've lost. Take the entire vial. The third potion is a dreamless sleep potion. You should rest while the potions take effect in your body. Take the entire vial. I will come up, or have came up, depending on when you receive this note, to check your vitals. Get rest. SS

*88888*88888*

Severus checked on the potions he began brewing after bidding his godson goodnight. He was furious. "That conniving son-of-a-bitch Dumbledore," he shouted in his rage. Severus had calmed himself as he brewed the ten different potions he knew Hermione would have to take for the next several weeks in order for her to fully recover. He was thankful for his obsession with having his potions storeroom fully stocked at all times. If not, he would have had to waited until Hogsmede opened and bought some. Severus thought long and hard as he brewed, and he was left unsettled. He did not know what kind of game Dumbledore was playing. His captured seem too easy in comparison, and looking back on it, he didn't believe that Dumbledore was dueling him to his greatest ability. It was as if he had been toying with them. Not them but him. He'd tried to kill both Minerva and Draco, but he seriously injured Hermione, not because of her, but because of him. What did Dumbledore want with him? Another spy? Was he planning to gather followers as Voldemort had, and wanted Severus to be lieutenant? He couldn't answer these questions and it bothered him. And then there was the Elixir of Life. Severus didn't want to believe that Dumbledore was taking the Elixir, but he knew that it had to be true. It made sense on so many levels. The curse he placed on Dumbledore wouldn't stand against the Elixir. Nothing could stand against it, not even the Killing Curse. It was an Elixir that made the drinker truly immortal, and only mortals died. What Severus did know as he checked the tenth potion, was that this new ordeal they were having with Dumbledore was far from over.

Satisfied with the potions progress, Severus reduced the temperature on seven of them. They would need to brew for another few hours. On two he raised the temperatures a bit. One of those two had to brew for another two hours and the other another hour, and they would be done. The last potion only need to be stirred counter clockwise for ten minutes and left at the same temperature for two and a half hours. Looking at the clock, Severus realize that he'd been awake for twenty five hours. He gather his wits about him and made his way back up to the hospital wing.

Upon Entering, he was not surprised to find that Poppy was up attending to her patients. She'd not had the hospital wing this full in a while and he knew she was reminded of the years the war was being fought. Lily was awake as were Draco and Hermione. He was astonished that Poppy hadn't ordered Draco out of Hermione's bed, as he'd expected her to do. No, instead Hermione was resting her head on his shoulder. Potter looked to just be awaking.

Severus quickly crossed the room to his daughter's bedside. "I'm surprised to find you awake," he said quietly as he waved his wand over her checking her vitals.

"O I only just awoke sir," she said with a yawn. "I am trying to stay awake long enough for Madame Pomfrey to check me. Thank you for the potions. I was in great pain."

Severus did not have time to respond as Potter jumped from his bed. "Hermione," he asked. "Hermione is that you?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione, giving her friend, her full attention. "I meant to find you yesterday and show you, but I stayed in my room the entire day. Anyways, this is the real me."

Harry mouth was gaped open as he stared dumbstruck at his best friend.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, close your mouth," said Severus, folding his arms.

Harry glared at Severus before turning back to Hermione. "What the hell are you doing in bed with Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Watch your mouth and your tone," hissed Draco, removing himself from the bed and drawing his wand.

Harry ignored him, still glaring at Hermione for an answer. When she didn't supply him with one, he said angrily.

"I can't believe that Ron is right. You are sleeping with Malfoy behind his back. Ron was attacked and beatened up by Malfoy just last night, and here you are laying with him like a common slut. I thought you was better than that Hermione."

Hermione could not respond. Harry words hurt even though she knew they weren't true. It hurt that Ron had spread lies about her, but what could she really expect from him? She didn't like the furious glare Harry was giving her, nor the shocked expression Lily was wearing. She felt weak and she hated the fact that she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Shut your stupid mouth," said Draco angrily. "You do not know what you're talking about Potty."

Harry advanced on Draco. "O yeah," he said in equal anger. "I know you attacked Ron last night. And I know you did it because Ron caught you shagging his girlfriend in a empty classroom and attacked you first." He was in Draco's face now and his face displayed none of the friendliness it had when he finally realized that Draco had truly joined the good side. "Is this really why you joined the Order," he demanded. "So that you could finally add Hermione to the list of girls you've fucked?"

Draco was not aware when he raised his arm to stike Harry, but he did. The blow to Harry's face was hard and strong and knocked the angry wizard to the floor. Draco was shaking with rage. He bent over Harry and said in a deadly whisper.

"Some friend you are Potter. Hermione's been attacked by our lovely Headmaster, and struck with a dark curse, but you were too busy insulting her to ask why she was in here." His face bore nothing but the disgust he felt towards the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the wizarding world. "I did attack Weasley last night, Potter," he continued in the same steely whisper that everyone, including the Minister who had just arrived, could hear. "But not because of the insane reason you gave. Really Potter? Shagging in a classroom? That is so beneath me, beneath us. We're the Head students; we have our own private chamber we could use to make love in if we wanted to, because I do not shag, Potter. Never have and never will. I attacked that cowardly weasel after he attempted to rape Hermione. She did not want his filthy body on top of her for a two minute shag, as you say, and he was going to raped her, had I not been there. He struck her, a woman, and you defend him? But you did used the Cruciatus Curse on your own mother, so what should I expect? But let me make one thing very plain for you Potter. You will never speak to Hermione like that again. You will show her the proper respect due to her and if you even so much as think about disrespecting her like this again, I will cut out your fucking tongue, and feed it to the Giant Squid."

Harry was left speechless as he digested everything. The room was deadly silent and Harry knew everyone was thinking about the fact that according to Draco, Ron hit Hermione and attempted to rape her. The fact that Hermione was crying and not countering Draco's story must mean that it was true. Harry immediately felt extremely bad and guilty about his outburst at Hermione.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," he said quietly as he approached her bedside. "I should have asked your side of the story before passing judgment. Can you please forgive me?"

Hermione heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded her head slightly. She did not trust herself to speak.

"What do you mean Dumbledore attacked Hermione," asked Harry suddenly, rounding on Draco.

"I'm glad you asked, Harry," said Kingsley, making his presence known for the first time. "Dumbledore has been arrested and taken into custody."

"WHAT," demanded Harry angrily. "For what? How could you?"

Kingsley proceeded to inform Harry of all of Dumbledore's transgressions.

"But how do we even know that she is my mother," Harry demanded hotly after Kingsley had finished. "She could be an imposter."

"Dumbledore confessed Potter," contributed Snape in his bored silky tone. "What more proof do you need than that."

"We only have your words that he's confessed, Snape," shot Harry angrily. "And for me personally, that's not enough."

"Is the testimony of your mother not enough, Potter," Severus said in the same bored tone. Harry glanced at Lily who had not spoken yet, but was watching their interactions with rapt attention. "Or will you be just like your father, refusing to see the faults of your friends. You know where that got him."

"Don't forget that you showed me your memories, Snape," hissed Harry. "You're just jealous because my father took your girl."

Severus smiled evilly. "You were but a child then," said Severus. "I didn't think you could handle the full truth and still do what needed to be done. I did not show you how I slept with James Potter's wife."

Harry brandished his wand at his Potion professor. "That's a lie, you bastard. And you will take it back. You will not tarnish my mother's name. I will not allow it."

Snape continued to smile, witch enraged Harry further. "My mother would never sleep with a vile man like you," he said through gritted teeth. "Now take it back before I hex you."

"You wouldn't be able to strike me with a single curse until you learn to close your mind Potter, now don't be ridiculous. We can continue this discussion at a later time."

"Will you make a statement about everything you've learned about the Headmaster," asked Kingsley patiently. "Your entire life could have been different had Dumbledore not lied about the events that took place on Halloween night in '81. You would have been raised with your mother and sister and not your aunt, uncle and cousin, for one."

"No," said Harry stubbornly. "I trust Albus Dumbledore. He wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I refuse to announce to the media anything less than that. I disagree with his arrest. I do not believe that my mother is alive or that I have any siblings. I believe what Dumbledore and Hagrid told me when I entered the wizarding world." With that he stormed from the Hospital Wing, slamming the doors behind him.

"That was completely inappropriate, Severus," said Lily hotly. "You slept with James Potter's wife? You couldn't think of anything better to say?"

"Well it was true," said Severus maliciously. "And I enjoyed sleeping with his wife, for the one simple fact that she was his wife and was carrying his name. I find the experience even better now, knowing that I dropped my seed in his wife. I hated him. I hated her for marrying him. I can barely tolerate the insolent, arrogant, hot tempered, attention-seeking spawn they created. He's so blinded by Gryffindor loyalty that he will not see sense, even when its staring him in the face. Because you ran off and married that moronic loser and created his clone, we may well enough have another magical war on our hands. And this time, Harry Potter will be the first lieutenant to the Dark Lord. The magical world will ignorantly follow and believe in it's "Savior," who is being controlled by Dumbledore. That's the game Dumbledore is playing, and it's a bloody brilliant one."

Severus was so angry that he stormed from the Hospital Wing, in full Professor Snape fashion.

"Severus is right," said Kingsley, after he'd gone. "Without Harry's cooperation, Dumbledore will likely walk freely from prison, his case not even held up in trail."

"Do Harry really have that kind of power," asked Lily in shocked admiration. Wrong, though he indeed was, she couldn't help but be impressed that the Ministry of Magic needed him to stand by them, and not the other way around. "I mean, the evidence against Dumbledore is overwhelming."

"What you have to understand Lily, is that Dumbledore is trusted, respected and loved by the magical world as a whole. People are not going to want to believe that he's done these terrible things. Harry Potter just defeated the most evil wizard of our time, and is the reason the magical world is living in peace after nearly three decades. Harry is known for fighting evil, standing up for what is right, and selflessly putting the magical world's well being before his own. If he tells people that Dumbledore is innocent, and that the Ministry is conspiring against him, people will be angry with the ministry and the truth will not even begin to be getting told. It will only hurt us that Harry refuses to believe that you are in fact his mother. He can turn the magical world against you, and possibly have you imprisoned for impersonating his mother. Our best hope is to make him see the truth, and get him to stand with the Ministry."

"It sucks that Potter is too stupid to not question his own loyalty to Dumbledore," said Draco angrily as he stroked the hair from Hermione's face. She'd drifted back to sleep in the past few minutes, the potions obviously taking effect in her.

"Lily, when you are up to it," said Kingsley. "I will need to begin the process of making you a legal witch again in the magical world. The Ministry will preform different spells on you to make official the fact that you are not dead, is not an imposter, and is truly Lily Evans Potter, wife to James and mother to Harry, and now, Hermione."

Lily nodded. "I understand Minister," she said, still in a somewhat dazed over her son, and the behaviors he displayed, and the power he possessed. "I will be completely compliant with whatever it takes."

Kingsley nodded. "Well, I should be on my way, there's much to do, today."

*88888*88888*

ONE WEEK LATER

In a official statement released from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, 43, yesterday evening in front of the Ministry of Magic building, it was made known to the magical community that Albus Dumbledore, 137, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been arrested and charged with tampering with the memories of Lily Evans Potter, 38, mother of Harry Potter, withholding evidence from Magical Law Enforcement, tampering with evidence from Magical Law Enforcement, assault on Hermione Granger, unlawful use of magic on muggles, assault on Minerva McGonagall, falsifying magical records, attempted murder and sexual assault.

On the 8th day of this month, Hermione Granger, 19, Order of Merlin first class, awoke to find that her looks had changed. She later learned that her looks had not changed, but had reverted back to its original form. Granger was then informed by Dumbledore that Lily Potter, had changed her looks to hide the affair she had with Severus Snape, 38, Order of Merlin, Second Class, Potion Master, resulting in the conception of Granger. Granger later learned that Dumbledore had lied to her, and that he had changed her appearance in an attempt to control the Wizarding World.

Later that night, Lily Potter, mother of Harry Potter, arrived at Hogwarts searching for any information on her children. The staff at Hogwarts were astonished to find that Lily Potter was not dead, as we all believed her to be for the past seventeen years. Mrs. Potter reported that Dumbledore erased every memory she had of the magical world after sexually assaulting her, and then transported her to the United States where she lived as Linda Baker, with no knowledge of the world she'd been forced to leave.

While attempting to confront the old Headmaster, a duel broke out, and Dumbledore reportedly used an unknown dark curse on Hermione Granger, resulting in her continued stay in the medical ward of Hogwarts, and attempted to murder former Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, 97, now Headmistress of Hogwarts School.

The ministry has performed every spell known on Lily Potter, and it has been confirmed that she is indeed the true Lily Potter, and has been alive all these years. Mrs. Potter has been reinstated as a fully fledged witch in our magical world, and should be treated as such. It has also been confirmed that Hermione Granger, is the biological daughter of Lily Potter, and Severus Snape.

Granger was asleep, due to drowsiness from one or more of the ten potions she is required to take to recover from Dumbledore's attack, and was unavailable for questioning. However, her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, 18, Order of the Merlin, Third Class, Head of the Malfoy Estate, Chief Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Junior Chief Representative to the School Board of Governors, Financier to Gringotts Bank, Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was available, and reported that Granger was recovering as expected. He informed the reporters that Granger felt anger hurt and betrayal by Dumbledore, and that she still loved her parents (adopted), Doctor, (Muggle Healer) Michael and Mary Granger, but is excited about the prospect of getting to know her biological parents, Severus Snape, and Lily Potter.

The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, 18, Order of Merlin, First Class, has reportedly taken the news of Dumbledore very hard, and has isolated himself in a unknown location inside of Hogwarts School. Potter was very close to the former Headmaster, and despite refusing to believe in his guilt at first, has accepted that Albus Dumbledore lied about everything concerning the young hero's life, causing him to take on the burden of a war.

Lily Potter, has stated that she understands that her children are going through a tough moment in their lives and that she will be there when they need her. When asked about her affair with Potion Master, Severus Snape, known enemy of James Potter, father of Harry Potter, she declined to comment, stating that her personal life is none of anyone's business.

Dumbledore's trail is set to begin the 13th day of January, 1999. He will be sentenced to life in Azkaban if found guilty. Of course, the Daily Prophet will be in attendance to this trail that is closed to the public, and will keep the magical world informed.

Rita Skeeter

*88888*88888*

A week had passed since the article about Dumbledore's arrest, and the Hermione's changed appearance and parents had come out, but to the student body of Hogwarts, it was still fresh news. Everywhere, everyone were talking about either Dumbledore being the next Dark Lord, or the shock that Snape was not a virgin, had slept with Harry's mother, and was Hermione's father, or the fact that Draco Malfoy had declared himself Hermione's boyfriend, to the Daily Prophet. Hermione was so glad that she was still a patient in the Hospital Wing, and was therefore protected from the curious student body. Everyone wanted to know how she looked now, being Snape's daughter and all.

Harry, who had apologized profusely to Lily, and begged of her forgiveness, after it was confirmed that she was indeed Lily Evans Potter, had locked himself in the Room of Requirements and would only come out after curfew, under the shield of his invisibility cloak.

Such was the situation now. Harry was seated in the chair beside Hermione's bed. Madame Pomfrey had finally put her foot down and forced Malfoy to leave the Hospital Wing after his third consecutive day. He could only visit during visiting hours now, which Harry was grateful of. He had read the article and was just as shocked as everyone else to see that Malfoy had proclaimed to be Hermione's boyfriend. He just couldn't understand what was happening with the two of them. Their sudden interests in each other was out of no where. Hermione had been in a happy relationship with Ron, just a month ago. Harry had confronted Ron about his attack on Hermione and he confessed that he was extremely drunk at the time and hadn't meant to assault her the way he had. Ron was hurt by Malfoy's news and Harry knew that Ron was still in love with her. He couldn't understand why or how Hermione was, without warning, dating Malfoy, of all people.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy," asked Harry suddenly.

Hermione sighed. "I knew you were going to ask me about him sooner or later," she said as she ran her hands through her hair, still in awe at the silkiness of it. "Actually I thought it would be more sooner than this." She said nothing for a few moments then said, "What do you want me to say, Harry? I think he's extremely handsome and sexy and I find his intelligence to be his best feature."

"That's not what I meant," said Harry quietly. "Are you two-"

Hermione smirked. "You want to know if we're making love to each other." She decided to toy with her little half brother for a moment. "He turns me on, Harry in ways that Ron never did, in ways I didn't even know I could been turned on it."

Harry grimaced, as Hermione continued. "The feel of his hands on my body is indescribable. He kisses me like I'm gold, like I'm a treasure he's won, but still might lose at any given moment. When he kiss me, a fire ignites deep inside. I begin to crave more. I yearn for him to go further, to go all the way." she the last part with emphases, hoping that Harry would catch her meaning. She could tell by his face that he hadn't. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She would have to try a different approach. "I wanted to make love to Ron," she confessed. "I wanted to since sixth year. I was seventeen, well really nineteen, and I had never done it. I became attracted to Ron during the summer after fifth year and I would long for him to fulfill me. When I finally did manage to become his girlfriend I just knew that we would be together forever." She cleared her throat and looked away from Harry for a moment. He was following her every word with rapt attention. "Everything was good at first," continued Hermione. "Ron was very sweet and I was the happiest witch in the world. As time went on I began to noticed that Ron's interests in me seemed to dwindle. He began noticing less and less of me. After the Battle of Hogwarts, it was like Ron had deserted me. I felt lonely when he was right there beside me. He never wanted to talk to me. He began to try and sleep with me but it just felt so wrong. I could never do it. After we returned to school, we barely conversed unless it was him asking me questions that he didn't understand about our school work, or to demand sex from me. Draco and I haven't made it official yet, despite what the Daily Prophet says, but I can already tell he will be a better boyfriend to me than Ron was. These last two weeks would have been so much harder without him. He listens to me. He observes me. He cares about my well being. He protects me. He's my match intellectually, and I am so attracted to him. I want him. I know I do. And not part of him, all of him, his mind, his heart, his body, his-"

"So you haven't been with him already?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"No Harry," said Hermione quietly. "I've never been with any man. I am the oldest student at Hogwarts and I'm still a virgin."

Harry let out a big sigh of relief and smiled. "That's good, to hear Hermione," he said. "I don't want you to ever have sex, not at Hogwarts. Coming from a bloke, its nothing but a contest. The guys and I bet on which girls we can shag. I don't want you to be apart of that. I don't want you to be a knot on Malfoy's belt."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's very sweet in a weird and twisted way Harry," she said. "But I seriously doubt that Draco is out to just have sex with me. You don't see the side of him that I do. I trust him."

"Please be careful," said Harry. "Malfoy's broken a lot of hearts at Hogwarts. Don't let him break yours."

"I wont Harry, I promise." she said.

"I know we haven't had the opportunity to talk about Mum," said Harry, changing the subject. "But how do you feel about all of this. About Snape in particular. He's your father but I know you used fancy him."

Hermione blushed. "How do you know that," she asked, anxiously.

"I seen it in Snape's mind during fifth year, when I broke through it."

"I don't understand," said Hermione truthfully. "What do you mean saw it in his mind. He never knew."

Harry nodded. "Yes he did," he said. "He heard you fantasizing about him during class. He is extremely proficient and skilled at Legilimency, I thought you knew."

Hermione face had turned a bright shade of red. "I did. I just thought that eye contact was required."

"Yeah that is weird," said Harry, quickly. "But how do you feel about being his daughter?"

"I'm fine with it," said Hermione honestly. "Professor Snape is a brilliant man. He's strong, loyal and brave. I am proud to be his child. I probably wouldn't have the intelligence I have, if my father was anyone else. I know I get my love of learning from him."

"And what about Mum," he asked. "How do you feel about her?"

"I don't know," said Hermione quickly, averting her eyes from Harry's.

"Stop lying," said Harry. "Come on, tell me."

"I don't think she is good enough for Professor Snape," said Hermione flatly. "She was very nasty to him when she first arrived at Hogwarts. She comes across as vain to me. And apart of me still believes that she didn't want me."

Harry shook his head. "She wanted you, Hermione," he said quietly. "When she came to visit me in the room of Requirements, the day she went home with your parents, we talked a long time. She forgave me for what I had done, saying after learning everything we'd been through with the war, she couldn't blame me for how I reacted. When she began to speak about you, she began to cry. She don't understand why you wont talk to her, Hermione," he said as he patted her knee. "She says you wont even look at her. She kept saying how when she found out she was pregnant with you, she was ecstatic, and hoped that you were a girl. She said she always knew that she would name her daughter Hermione, after a character in a muggle book. She said you were the most beautiful thing to her when you were born and that she would never let you out of her sight. You slept on her chest as a newborn. She said she fell in love with being a mother because of you, and you were the reason she got pregnant with me so quickly. She said she called you her 'mini me', and that you were the twinkle in her eyes. "She says she wish she could take back the seventeen years she's missed and raised us all over again. She said that way, you wouldn't hate her so much."

Hermione did not respond to Harry. She was thinking of her parents, Michael and Mary and how they were Lily's maternal uncle and aunt. She knew why Harry was telling her all of this. He wanted to get her to open up to Lily, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She had parents and Lily was going to take her parents away from her. She couldn't believe how her mother, Mary, had completely by-passed her to wrap her arms around Lily, with Michael right on her heels. Ten minutes had passed before they pulled away from her. The three days they were supposed to spend with her at Hogwarts, they spent catching up with Lily. Hermione knew that her real problem with Lily was jealously. She was jealous that Lily had captured Professor Snape's heart, and she was jealous that her parents, who had been parents to Lily as well, had cared more about Lily's past than the fact that she was laying in a hospital with eight broken ribs. But how could she tell Harry this?

"I will try to open up to her more," she said at last. "I will be allowed to go home for Christmas break and I'm sure she will still be staying in my parents house then," she said trying desperately to not let bitterness seep in her tone. "I will try."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Hermione," he said. He was silent for a few moments. "Since you've confessed your private secrets with me, I'll share one of mine with you."

Hermione urged him to continue. "You remembered how I said that bedding girls is sort of a game to the older guys." Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Well that's sort of what Ginny was to me, a game, I mean. I've been cheating on her a while now and I think that I am in love."

"With whom, Harry," asked Hermione, anxiously.

"Pansy," he said, breathlessly, with a smile on his face. "Pansy Parkinson. She understands everything. She's been so supportive of me with all this business with Dumbledore and Mum being alive. I really don't think that I can live without her. She's everything to me."

"But what about Ginny," asked Hermione shocked.

"She's sleeping with Michael Corner again," said Harry nonchalantly. "I would drop her now, but Pansy don't want to draw attention to our relationship just yet. She wants to finish school quietly and then elope."

"But why not still break up with Ginny?"

"Look Pansy is a virgin too," said Harry "and she don't want to lose hers until marriage. Ginny is a freak and she knows how to polish a wand, if you know what I mean."

"Harry that is just awful," declared Hermione, aghast. "How could you?"

"She wants to polish The Boy Who Lived's wand," he said with a shrug. "She's using me for fame, and I just like to keep my wand polished. Pansy knows and she could careless. She says the Boy Who Lived, needs a wand polisher, to keep me from being blocked up."

Hermione slapped him across the arm. "I'm going to rid my mind of all images of Ginny polishing your wand," she laughed. "But seriously Harry, don't you think she deserves better?"

"No," said Harry firmly. "She began cheating on me first."

"That do not make it right."

"You just worry about you new-found love with the ferret," he said laughing. "I'll worry about my groupie."

They continued to talk for hours during the night, unaware that a silky dark Professor had eavesdropped on their entire conversation. He hadn't meant to, but wanted to know where Potter was sneaking off to, after he witness him vanish under his cloak, on the seventh floor. Following his loud footsteps, he followed him to the Hospital Wing, and after casting a powerful disillusionment spell on himself, entered the ward unnoticed by the pair and sat in a chair two beds away from his daughter. He'd learned a lot, more than he cared to really. But he was also touched when Hermione said she was proud to be his daughter. That meant the world to him. He vowed to himself to be the best father to her that he could.

*88888*88888*

**Please Review. Reviews means the world to me!**


End file.
